A Gliding and A Magical Love
by Amellia Rose
Summary: I don't own mlp About my main Rarity and Twily ships Please review


**Hey everypony! I** **noticed there weren't many stories on these shippings. I have a poll on my page for my big story.**

On a bright sunny day in Ponyville, two friend were in a restaurant having lunch. One was a pegasus and the other a unicorn. The pegasus was named Thunderlane ,and the unicorn was Comet tail.

"Thunder. You should just tell her that you love her. If you do I'll tell Twilight I love her, alright." said a frustrated Comet.

"Alright Ill tell Rarity I love her, but i she rejects me I with blame you." Thunderlane replied.

"Fair enough" said Comet.

So Thunderlane trotted to Carousel Boutique nervously. When he knocked on the door he heard her voice say

"Coming darling." She opened up, and saw Thunderlane standing there.' _Why is a handsome sweet stallion doing here at this time of day. Maybe..No Rarity he could love you, he's a flyer and you are a unicorn'_ "What are you doing here Thunderlane?"

"Um, I, uh, Can I come inside please?" he asked.

"Of course" As he walk inside he becomes even more nervous.

"So what are you here for?"

"I...I.. . Oh screw it." he said before kissing her on the lips. She was so shocked that she lost her footing causing him to fall, with her on his chest.

"Why did you do that. I'm just a simple unicorn, not worthy of a high flyer like you." She said while looking at the floor.

"I did it because I love you, and of course your worthy of me I'm not worthy of you." he said. She didn't reply, but she kissed him again and hugged him. A week later, Rarity and Thunderlane were waiting for Comet to show for their weekly lunch.

"Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time while reading my students papers. Where are we going today?" said a surprisingly calm Comet.

"Well darling we ar-"Started Rarity before she was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey Rarity! Could I join you? I need a break from my duties. Spike is with the cmc." said a smiling Twilight while she trotted up to them.

Well you two don't mind do you. Hey, where's Comet Tail?" Rarity said.

"Wait Comet Tail was here?" asked Twi.

"Yes. This is our weekly lunch, Rarity wanted to join us. And he just walk into the restaurant we were going to." said Thunderlane. The three ponies went into the restaurant, and saw him at a table for four. They all sat down. Rarity took the spot next to Thunderlane, naturally, so Twilight had to sit next to Comet.

"So, care to tell me why our lunch went from 2 to 4 Thunderlane?" said a Teasing Comet Tail.

"What! I can't say no to her stunning face, sue me!" he replied sarcastically.

"Do you do this a lot?" asked Twilight. Comet turned to her, but had his eyes closed, so he didn't see how close they were.

"Yes we do. He always said that about Flitter, and Cloud Chaser,but he always said they were adorable." when he felt the mood shift he added "His sisters" He then opened his eye to see a pair of amethyst staring right into his. He quickly looked down, with a blush on his face.

"They better be his sisters." said Twilight quietly with a blush on her face,"Or else we might both lose a friend." The group ate their meal, and talked about various things.

"Well I better be off. Those papers won't grade themselves." Comet said while getting up, and reaching for his bits. He put enough for his meal, and trotted away.

"I'll pay. You two go have couple time. I'll get his bits back to him." said Twilight as she picked his bits up, and put down enough to cover everyone's meal. She then trotted out to find Comet. She found him on a bench in the park looking at some papers. He was so into what he was reading he didn't hear her sit down next to him.

"So what are ya reading?" asked a curious Twilight.

"What. Oh. I'm reading my student report on the moon phases. I teach 8th grade." he told her.

"Here, let me help you." with that she took some papers and began reading and grading the graded she scooted closer and closer to him. He didn't even notice when she put her head on his shoulder. When he finished he notice their position and heavily blushed. He didn't move because he also noticed Twilight look content. When she finish her last sheet she noticed he was already done.

"How did you beat me? I'm usually done first."She asked him while looked up into his azul eyes.

"Well my special talent is astronomy, my dear." she then did something he didn't expect. She teleported onto his back and hugged his neck.

"Would you like to come to the castle and see my telescope?"

"Uh sure" he said while getting up. He made sure she was safe, and trotted to the castle. When they got there he walk to her room,with her directions of course, and put her down. She then dragged him down, and kissed him on the lips. He blinked, and returned the kiss. When they broke apart he said:

"I love you."

"I love you, too" she replied. They spent the rest of the day snuggling and went to bed. Twilight loved how safe she felt in his embrace right before going to sleep.

The next morning Twilight woke to the smell of pancakes, and hay bacon. She when to the kitchen, and saw Comet cooking.

A year later They were at the same restaurant they went to the day Twilight and Comet got boy then got down and their knees and said in unison:

"Will you marry me?" They showed the girls each a set of wing rings, and a horn ring the color of their element, respectively.(The mane six are all now alicorn princesses.)

"OF COURSE" the girls exclaimed together.

* * *

 **There you are, my ships. Hope you liked it. Please review or I will stop writing.  
**


End file.
